Dark Side of the Jellicle Moon
by WolfHuntressOfTheNight
Summary: The ghosts of cats from decades ago come back to haunt the world for one night only-the winter solstice, the opposite of the summer solstice, which is the night of the Jellicle Ball. This night is when the dark side of Jellicle Moon shows itself (Co-Written by LunaOdin1234, Hiatus).


_**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS! I only own OC's! Thank you for understanding!**_

 **Chapter One**

 **Just Another Nightmare**

 _I sat up in bed when I heard the crash._

 _I looked out the window to see what the commotion was. I jumped out of bed to get a closer look. It was when I saw the sky that everything changed. I gasped in horror, wondering what was going on._

 _Dark crimson-colored clouds had gathered in the sky. Well, they were grey, like normal clouds, but they had red at the fringes. The full moon glowed a dark shade of vermilion. Wind whistled, trying to force my window open. I panted at the horrifying scene._

 _I gripped my head in my paws. "It's just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream, just a dream, just a-"_

oOoOoOo

I sat up for real in my bed in a cold sweat. My mother, Demeter, raced into my bedroom.

"Are you okay, Lettie?" She asked, making sure her older kitten was alright.

I nodded, rubbing my arms. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, small tears in my eyes. I looked out the window, nervous of what I was going to see. The sun was shining outside, my little sister was torturing Tugger along with the rest of the fanclub (excluding me! How could they?), and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were coming back from another sleepless stealing night; just your everyday life in the junkyard. Mom sighed and leaned against the doorframe again, crossing her arms.

"Did Pouncival tell you another scary story?" She asked. I nodded, a fearful expression in my eyes. Mom exhaled again and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Electra, what was it this time?" She asked, sitting criss-cross-applesauce next to me.

I looked at my paws. "It's nothing. It's kinda stupid that I would be afraid of it. I think I'm too old for scary stories. I'm too old for nightmares." I told her.

She rubbed my back. "I have nightmares all the time, Lettie. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She told me.

I looked at her in shock. "You have nightmares, too?" I shrugged. "I always thought that since you guys were older, you didn't get scared of anything."

She chirped a laugh. "You should see how many times your father wakes up from a nightmare." Mom suddenly looked crestfallen. "But that's only the few times he does get any sleep. He's always awake protecting the tribe."

She clasped my paws tightly in hers. "Now, tell me everything about it. If I know about it, maybe I can convince you that it's all make believe, that Pouncival put all those things in your head just to scare you." She told me.

I reluctantly explained to her what I was so scared of. "Pouncival told me that on the winter solstice, the sky and moon would turn red, and cats who died would come back as ghosts and haunt us!" I cried out.

Mom smiled, as if she knew I was going to say this. "Oh, that story. I learned it as a kitten as well. And you'll never believe who came up with it." She said.

"Who?" I asked, suddenly curious.

She let go of my hand, ruffling my fur playfully like she did when I was younger. "Your father."

"Dad came up with it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Well, he learned it from his uncle, who learned it from his father. The point is, it's been passed down for generations. I'm surprised you haven't heard it before this. And yes, your father actually used to tease me a lot when we were younger." She shrugged.

I suddenly grimaced, realizing something. "Ew, I don't wanna marry Pouncival. I hate him." I complained. Mom burst out laughing. I smiled at her. She hardly ever laughed ever since my evil uncle Macavity ruined everything by attacking her. She became so skittish and serious after that. She has rare moments where she becomes happy and carefree again, but they end soon afterwards. But even then she's still the best mom ever. She smiled at me as she got up from the bed. "Now, you should get up. I let you sleep in." She told me.

I sighed as she left. I looked outside as Jemima jumped into Tugger's arms, gushing out love, dramatically talking about how fabulous his mane looked that day. He nodded, a little freaked out, and dropped her. She hit the ground with a yelp. Jemima rubbed her tail, which took most of the landing for her.

"Just a dream." I reminded myself. But that didn't keep me from glaring into the sky, watching for dark red clouds and lightning.

oOoOoOo

I marched into the center of the junkyard to Etcetera, my arms crossed.

"Cettie." I said sternly, trying to get her attention. She kept clinging to Tugger's foot, drooling.

"Not on the paws, not on the paws!" Tugger barked, leaping out of the way of my friend's slobber. Etcetera shrieked as her 'Tuggie' jumped away from her. Tugger made sure his tail was saliva free, and continued walking through the junkyard. His adoptive son Misto was doubled over laughing on top of the TSE car. Misto's older brother Alonzo sat next to him, laughing so hard he was brought to tears.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Alonzo shouted. Misto nodded in agreement, leaning on his brother. He was laughing so hard he couldn't' stand anymore. Alonzo didn't really care about his little bro leaning on him for support. He was actually very happy with it. I could tell he liked cats looking up at him.

I looked back at Etcetera. She was lying on her belly on the ground, looking very frustrated with the situation. She pouted like she had just swallowed a very sour lemon.

I stomped my foot, angry. "Etcetera, where's your brother?!" I shouted.

She sneered at this question. "Why would you want to see one of them?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's personal." I told her.

Misto moved one from taunting his father to making fun of me, his cousin. "Ooo, Electra's got a boyfriend!" He cried, pointing at me. Everybody laughed, except for Jemima, who rolled her eyes playfully but then glanced over at Tumblebrutus.

"Which one?" Cettie said reluctantly.

"Pouncival." I informed. For some weird reason, Jemima looked relieved. What was she hiding from us?

Etcetera groaned. "The prankster. He's even worse than the brainiac." I hid a smile by coughing very loudly. Etcetera got up, dusting herself off with her tail. "I'll go get him for you. POUNCE, GET OUT HERE OR I'LL USE YOUR TAIL TO CLEAN THE TOILET...AGAIN!" She hollered, running towards her den.

Pouncival suddenly half-scurried-half-stumbled outside in a very undignified way. He nearly fell on his face just trying to get out the door. "What is it? You interrupted me while I was playing one of those human video games! I was in the middle of a level too!" He complained. Etcetera pulled him towards me.

"He's all yours!" She told me, passing her brother to me. She noticed Tugger trying to sneak off and jumped on his back, laughing like a maniac, making Tugger complain that she was pulling on his collar.

"I LIKE YOU BETTER WHEN YOU'RE NOT STRANGLING ME!" Tugger shouted. Etcetera laughing and pumped her fist, triumphantly, laughing hard.

I crossed my arms and turned to Pounce. "Anyways, I wanted to confront you." I told him.

He stared at me, confused. "What?" He asked, puzzled about what I was saying.

I rolled my eyes. "I know your story about the winter solstice isn't real!" I shouted.

He nodded, grinning mischievously. "Oh yeah, that one. Yeah, that one was a good one. I think I freaked you out pretty well." He said gleefully, watching his little sister hug Tugger tightly. He shrugged. "Well, I hope you are still afraid of it so I can terrorize you more." He proclaimed. I gaped at the tom. He was trying to scare me just so he could see me squirm?

 _Well you can't catch me under your thumb this time Pouncival!_ I thought loudly. I could hear Coricopat, who could read minds, sitting a few yards away gasp. He could see into our minds, knowing our ever thought. He leaned forwards on his stomach, watching delightfully. While some cats like rumor and gossip, he just looks into our minds and sees what we're thinking about. We just have to be careful about what we think around him. He can see into everybody's minds, except for Misto's-he put up a magical barrier to stop Cori from reading his thoughts for some reason. Maybe he just didn't feel comfortable with Cori invading his privacy.

Wait...I'm saying this inside my head...Cori's hearing all of this…

See? I told you: Freaky!

I continued bickering with the silver tom with a smug expression plastered on his face. By then, the others had stopped talking and focused entirely on our conversation. "Well, I already talked to my mom, and she said it isn't real."

Pouncival snickered. "Demeter? Please. She's just saying that so you would quit being a big baby. Everybody thinks you're just an afraid, overly emotional crybaby." He exclaimed. None of the kittens in the junkyard spoke after that. Etcetera glared murderous glances from her piggy back ride on Tugger onto her older brother. She leapt off the older tom's back and stalked up to Pouncival.

"Bro." She said harshly. "Did you just call my best friend a baby?" She asked, little emotion hinting in her voice.

Pouncival looked down at his paws, somewhat sheepishly. "Yes. Yes I did." He said. Etcetera looked angry enough to claw him in the face. She nearly did until Jellylorum came outside.

"Pouncival! You and your sister have to come inside and do your chores!" She shouted.

Pouncival nodded somewhat eagerly and raced inside, his mother giving him a strange look as he ran in. Etcetera groaned and walked forwards in a slow manner. She gave me a longing look and disappeared into the den.

I scowled as the siblings went into their home. But only the glowering from my hate could keep from showing the tears that almost rolled down my cheek from showing.

 **A/N**

 **Aww, poor Electra. Pouncival is such a bully sometimes. Anyways, I decided to make Tugger's fanclub very annoying in this, because I felt it would be funnier. I hope you guys liked the introduction to this fanfiction. Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


End file.
